


Please, Sir

by maraudersaffair



Series: HP Kinkuary 2021 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dom/sub, M/M, Painful Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Remus wants Harry to beg for it.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Harry Potter
Series: HP Kinkuary 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140692
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	Please, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP Kinkuary 2021! The prompt is "begging"
> 
> I wrote this so damn quickly. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my first Harry/Remus fic <3

“Remus, please,” Harry whispers.

Remus can’t look at him. It’s too dangerous. “No.”

They are alone in Grimmauld Place’s kitchen, and the house now belongs to Harry. The war was only two years ago, and Remus is still damaged. They both are. 

Harry takes a step closer. He lets out a breath. “I don’t understand. You - you know how I feel about you.”

“We _mustn’t_ ,” Remus says, and he hates the way his voice sounds. He sounds desperate, on the edge. He sounds panicked. 

Harry comes even closer. He places a warm hand on Remus’ shoulder. “Why can’t you trust me? I’m old enough. _Christ_ , the things I’ve been through.” His hand moves up to touch Remus’ neck, skin on skin. 

Remus’ control snaps. He whirls around and pins Harry against the counter. “What have I told you?” he breaths in Harry’s face. 

Harry drops his green gaze. “You told me to never touch you.”

“Yes,” Remus growls. He grabs Harry by the throat, pressing hard. “I don’t like it when you are a bad boy.”

“Oh, god.”

Remus crowds him further, still holding his neck. “Look at me,” he commands. Harry does, his cheeks pink, his eyes darkening. Remus takes a deep breath, then another. He does his best to soften his voice. “You don’t know what you’re asking. The moon - it’s too close.”

Harry’s lips part. “I want you to take me.”

Without thinking, he shoves Harry to his knees. He yanks down his flies and pulls out his cock. Harry eagerly swallows him down, and Remus almost loses his footing. Harry’s mouth is warm and needy; he sucks like his life depends on it. Remus has to grab the counter. 

“ _Harry_.” Remus thrusts, once, twice. Mindless. Then he grabs Harry’s hair and yanks him back. “Ask me nicely.”

“What?” Harry’s eyes are dazed. 

“You want my cock? Ask me nicely.”

“Oh.” Harry gulps and licks his swollen lips. He thinks for a moment. “Please, sir. I want your prick.”

Remus groans. _Sir_. Harry knew exactly what to say. He thrusts back into Harry’s mouth, going deep, choking him. Harry takes it, whimpering. Remus ruts and ruts, and the wolf inside him is so damn pleased. It knows before Remus does that Harry is _his_.

Orgasm threatens to overwhelm him, his bollocks already too tight. He yanks away, trailing strings of saliva. Harry, eager, tries to follow but Remus holds him back.

“Turn around, pull down your trousers.”

Blushing, Harry complies. His arse is pale and supple. Remus spreads his cheeks to look at his tight, tight hole. 

The wolf wants Remus to mount him immediately, no words, no consent. Remus closes his eyes. “Harry,” he says roughly.

“Do it,” Harry says to the floor. “I’ve waited long enough.”

There’s something in his voice that makes Remus growl, something challenging. Remus thrusts between his cheeks, letting him feel all of his cock. 

“You want me inside you?”

“Yes, sir.”

Remus thrusts dryly just to take some of the edge off. He’s never going to get over Harry calling him sir. He spanks Harry’s cheek, leaving a bloom of red. “You know what I want.”

“Please, sir. I want you to fuck me.” This time, not a sliver of hesitation.

Remus spanks him again, harder. “Again.”

“Please! I ache for you, sir.”

“Put a finger in your bum. I want to see it.”

Blindly, Harry reaches behind to penetrate himself. Remus watches greedily. “Deeper, love,” Remus says.

Moaning, Harry penetrates himself as deep as the angle allows; then he moves his finger in and out. Remus spreads his cheeks further and licks where his finger joins his flesh. Harry smells brilliant; he smells like home. 

Harry moans again and presses against Remus’ tongue. Remus sits back, not willing to satisfy him yet. Harry eases his finger out and plants both hands in front of him. They are both panting. 

Remus casts a lube spell and positions himself. He teases Harry’s hole with his flushed cock. “Tell me you want this.”

“I want it.”

“I’m a monster, Harry. I’m broken. You deserve more.”

“You are perfect.”

Remus eases his cock into Harry’s arse. He wants to shove inside but Harry’s flesh is too tight. Remus stops at the most painful point. He leans forward to whisper: “A werewolf is inside you, Harry. A werewolf is fucking you.”

“ _Please_ ,” Harry whimpers. 

Remus thrusts hard, and Harry cries out. With a hand on his back, Remus pins him to the floor as he forces the rest of his cock inside his arse. 

“Fuck,” Harry pants. “Fuck.”

Remus eases out and slams back in. Harry punches the floor. He’s in pain, and Remus is not being gentle. 

“Tell me to stop,” Remus says.

“No - I want it. Please, sir.”

Grabbing his hips, Remus fucks him in a hard, steady rhythm. Harry is crying; he’s moaning. Remus wishes he could see his face. 

“I love you.”

“Shut. Up.” Remus thrusts hard to punctuate his words.

“Please, sir.”

Remus hooks an arm around his neck and raises him into a kneel. He grounds into him, watching his face. Harry’s eyes are twisted close, his mouth hanging open. Remus reaches down and finds him stiff, so stiff. He strokes Harry slowly, gathering his wet. 

“Do you want to come, love?”

Harry nods eagerly. 

Remus twists his wrist, then quickens his hand. He pauses to twist his bollocks so he can see him grimace. “Beg me.”

Harry gulps, his eyes fluttering. “Please - I want to come, sir. I want you to touch me. Please, sir.”

Remus twists his hand again, and Harry’s eyes fly open for a moment. 

“Again.”

“Please, sir!”

Remus snaps his hips, over and over. He’s close too, so close, but he will hold on until Harry has his pleasure. 

“ _Please_.” Precome drips from Harry’s cock. 

“Come for me,” Remus commands, his hand stroking Harry quickly. Harry stiffens in his palm and comes with a cry. He squeezes around Remus, rocking back, milking him. 

Remus shouts. He snaps forward, unable to stop himself. His orgasm is white hot, sizzling through him. He fucks Harry hard through it, over and over, wanting Harry to take every bit of his seed. 

When it’s all over, they lay on the kitchen floor, a pillow charm making things more comfortable. Harry looks well-fucked; he’s still covered in semen. 

Remus kisses his cheek tenderly. “We shouldn’t have done that.”

Harry shifts to look at him. “I wasn’t lying, Remus. I do love you.”

“You shouldn’t.”

“I don’t care. I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anyone.”

Remus pulls him closer, drops a kiss on his forehead. “We’ll talk about it later,” he says, but he’s smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Also linked on [Tumblr](https://maraudersaffair.tumblr.com/post/642230262436085760/please-sir-remusharry)


End file.
